Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
There are a wide range of information systems configured to provide access to information regarding facility information, for example building systems such as HVAC, access control, surveillance, and so on. These information systems tend to rely on tree-structures for navigation, and are optimised for use via a traditional PC-style interface (i.e. keyboard and mouse).